


November 13, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent tears from streaming down his long face.





	November 13, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent tears from streaming down his long face as he wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.

THE END


End file.
